


We're Swinging Here!

by DarthTofu



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Men
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Miles swinging…let's assume off Empire State because I was too lazy to draw a real background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Swinging Here!

  
Only one issue of Spider-Men left to go! There's still so much I want out of this crossover that it's making me a bit sad…  
Anyway I just wanted to draw Miles and Peter together. This is actually my first time drawing any kind of Spider-Man in costume beyond just the head.


End file.
